Rainbow Colored Love
by Yuuki Hoshi Hibiya-hime
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the Generation of Miracles as girls and their colorful love lives. Genderbent GoM and Canon Pairings. Chapter 6: Akashi Seichiko and Mibuchi Reo .. comments and suggestions are open!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my new story! Thanks to those who have read my first fic, Truth or Dare which is uhm..a bit failed? hehe..

So this idea came into me after seeing many pictures of genderbent Kiseki no Sedai. They're all cute I swear!

Warning: Sorry for any grammatical and typographical errors and crappy English (English is not my native language). Also for major OOCness

Disclaimer: This wonderful basketball is Fujimaki Tadatoshi's and will never be mine. that's why i'm on fanfintion *winks*

Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 1: Kuroko Tetsumi and Kagami Taiga

* * *

Shoes squeaking against the floor, sweats dropping from the body, dribbling and passing the ball accompanied by different commands can be heard at the gym of Seirin High School. The manager of the Seirin basketball team, Kuroko Tetsumi as well as the coach Aida Riko, watches their every move, looking for any mistakes and improvements. After all, they aim for victory in the coming Inter-High Tournament.

"Kagami-kun, you get the ball too often. Try to pass it to your teammates every once in a while." Kuroko commented noticing Kagami's attempts to only get the ball for himself.

"Really. Is dunking the only move you can do?" Riko facepalmed. "Okay. Let's have a break for now." The teamwent to the bench and wiped their sweaty body and face, drinking water every now and then to replenish their energy.

"Kagami-kun, come with me for a while." A certain blue-haired girl approached Kagami whose face was covered with his towel. He followed her outside the gym.

"What is it that you want?" Kagami growled and looked annoyed at the small girl in front of him. The girl just looked at him with those usual emotionless eyes.

"I don't like your playing, Kagami-kun. You're too selfish." Kuroko said with a straight face.

"Huh? You only called me to scold and give me a lecture?" a vein appeared on Kagami's forehead. "Like you know how to play basketball with that weak body of yours!"

Kuroko didn't say anything but gave Kagami a jab on his stomach. "Oww! What was that for?" Kagami held his now aching stomach. "You…"

"You better cool your head first and think it over. It's true that I don't know what you feel when playing basketball on the court but all I know is that basketball is a team sport. Meaning there must be hardwork and teamwork and not only depend on your own skill. If you continue thinking like that, you will not be able to beat the Generation of Miracles. Your greatest opponent will be yourself." Kuroko lectured and went back to the gym without looking at Kagami. Kagami just stared on the ground, contemplating on their manager's words.

Flashback

"I'm going to be the number one in Japan and beat the Generation of Miracles! And I'll be able to do that with you, Kuroko." The two of them made a promise on a train station.

"Yeah. I'll be your shadow, Kagami-kun." A small smile can be seen on the girl's lips.

"Say Kuroko, why did you choose me?"

The girl stood there silent for a moment before answering. "Maybe because I believe in you. That you are strong and will be stronger in the future. The stronger the light, the more it accentuate the shadow." She said with eyes looking distantly. "I like you." Kagami blushed at the sudden confession.

It all started when Kagami met Kise Ryouko, the Generation's rookie, a golden haired girl with a cheerful and a laidback personality. Even for a girl, she's strong and beat Kagami, copying his styles like making them as her own but much stronger. Kagami is enraged with this so he always attempt to get the ball and make a score himself. Even if Seirin won against their practice game, Kuroko didn't like Kagami's selfishness on the court.

"Pass the ball only to me."

End of flashback

Kuroko won't walk home together with him and eat with him at Maji Burger and startle him just like she always do. She also barely talks to him anymore, only approaching him to scold him about something. She snobs him during classes. And he hated it. Hates, not Kuroko, but himself for being such a selfish bastard. Hates himself for dragging Kuroko down. He knows Kuroko only think the best for him but he followed his useless instincts. He don't want Kuroko to hate him, he just want to be stronger for her. As her light. And as his shadow. As a friend and teammate. As a man.

"Kagami-kun hurry or I'll give you three times training!" the lady coach shouted from the gym, her hands on her hips. He followed. He must apologize now to Kuroko. He can't bear Kuroko to be away from him.

"Coach, I'll skip this time. I just want to talk to Kuroko. Just the two of us…please." he bowed, his face having a light shade of pink. Riko looked at him puzzled at first but gave her approval. Kagami got his things as well as Kuroko's and immediately approached her, grabbing her hand and dragging her away from them.

"Kagami-kun, let me go."

"No." he tightened his grip on her hand.

"It's hurting me."

Kagami let go of her hand who Kuroko immediately massaged. She looked at him with those emotionless blue eyes again. Blue eyes met red ones.

"Kuroko. I'm sorry." He hold her shoulders and hugged her. "I'm sorry I'm a selfish bastard. I didn't think about what you feel. Sorry."

Kagami expect her to slap him but she hugged him tightly back this time. "I'm also sorry, Kagami-kun. For being so weak and not able to do anything. I know it's hard for you to beat the Generation of Miracles." She said meekly. Kagami noticed the hurt in her voice.

"No, it's my fault. You're just worried about me. I only think about myself and not you. I just want to be stronger to be worthy to be called your light. Honestly, I don't want you to hate me. Will you forgive me?" Kagami apologized sincerely. He want her to know what he feels right now.

Kuroko tightened her embrace and tears started to stain her beautiful face. She buried her face on Kagami's shirt. "Bakagami." Was all she said. Kagami cupped her face and wiped the tears with his thumb.

"I don't want to see you cry. Really, girls are so fragile." He smirked . Kuroko on the other hand gave him a punch on his stomach again and much harder this time. Fragile girl, I say?

"I forgive you. Think before you act, Bakagami. Remember that."

"Also, I want to tell you something." Kagami let go of kuroko and scratched the back of his head, not looking at Kuroko with his face, colored like a tomato.

"I…I..li….li_**…" Damn it, I'm stuttering! I didn't know it's this harder than playing basketball.**_

"I lie?" Kuroko tilted her side to her side cutely making Kagami blush harder. _**Damn! Stop acting so cute Kuroko!**_ _**Okay, breathe and say it. Hurry up Kagami! You're not called a tiger for nothing!**_

"Kuroko…" this time he held her hands and adjusted himself so that they are of the same level. He looks at those beautiful blue eyes.

"I like you." Finally he said it.

"I like you too, Kagami-kun. That's why I chose you as my light, right?" she said with her usual expression.

"No. Not that way but more deeper. I like you not as my shadow but as a girl. I like you Tetsumi." Kuroko winced. A confession? Yes. It looks like it. If possible, her face is starting to color a deep crimson but luckily, she can control it. But a shade of pink can be seen on her cheeks.

Kuroko stayed silent for a while, her bangs covering her face. "Kagami-kun…" she started. "I don't think I'm ready now." She finished. Kagami suddenly felt his heart ache. _**'I'm really stupid. I've made this worst.' **_

Kagami let go of her hand. "It's okay. I'm willing to wait." He smiled but he cannot help but be hurt. He was about to turn his back to her but she grabbed his hand to face her once more.

"Kagami-kun, I meant to say that I'm not yet ready to be in an open relationship right now but that doesn't mean that I don't return your feelings." This time, she's the first one to hug him. "I also like you Kagami-kun. Isn't that obvious?"

Kagami mentally slapped himself for being so dense. Isn't it obvious? Yeah it is. Walking home together, eating together, practicing together, studying together, aren't these not obvious? Are these even considered dates?

Kagami hugged her back. "Not ready for open relationships, huh? Then It's just fine with me to keep it a secret." Kagami kissed Kuroko's forehead. Kuroko nodded. Now, her face was already a nice shade of red. "You should call me Taiga."

"Ta..Taiga.." kuroko managed to stutter.

"Tetsumi."

"We better get back Taiga. It's already this dark."

"Okay. Let me take you home." Kagami let go of Kuroko and they walked holding hands together with the fainting glow of the sunset guiding them.

* * *

Unknown to them, Riko was watching them since the beginning. Like she'll just let the two of them skip practice!

"Really, those two are meant to be together."

* * *

**Omake: Vanilla Girl**

They are dating in their favorite place, Maji Burger.

Kagami: Tetsumi, you have vanilla on your face.

Kuroko: -grabs a tissue-

Kagami: Let me do it for you. –started licking Kuroko's lips-

Kuroko: *chuu* -kissed Kagami-

Kagami: -startled then regained his composure- Sweet as a vanilla. –smiled-

Kuroko: -smiled then kissed again Kagami-

* * *

So how was it? Good? Bad?

I'm planning to make this a multi-chapter story. Maybe Chapter 2 will be around Kise and Kasamatsu this time.

Don't forget to leave reviews and comments! Virtual chocolates for everyone!

**MIAN :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So I'm back with a new crappy chapter that cannot be called fluffy..uh...I'm thinking of many things right now, at school and at work..**

**This chapter is about Kasamatsu and Kise's relationship..which is very cute.. ^^but my writing is such a failure *bows*  
**

**Warning: Incorrect grammar and words, typographical errors, major OOCness, author stupidity..**

**Disclaimer: KnB's not mine. *sob sob***

* * *

Chapter 2: Kise Ryouko and Kasamatsu Yukio

"Senpai~" the cutesy voice of a girl of sixteen, with flowing golden hair down to her petite back skipped towards the Kaijo's boy's basketball team captain, Kasamatsu Yukio, caught his attention and paused for a moment to face her.

"Kise-san." He acknowledged her.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, can I watch you play~" she asked him with her hands clasped together, winking at him.

"O-Of course." He can't say no to her. He doesn't know why but he just can't reject every request the girl in front of him has to make.

"Thank you very much senpai~!" she thanked him and make herself comfortable with one of the chairs. She looks like she enjoys watching the boys play after all, the girls team don't have much pressured practices compared to the double or sometimes triple training of the boys.

"Okay! Everyone gather! Let's practice as if our life is on the stake here! I know this is tough but We must win the Inter-High!" he encourages the team. After all, he blames himself for not winning the Inter-High last year. Now, he's determine to make a resolve to win it this time before he graduates.

"Do your best Senpais!" Kise waved at them. Moriyama the casanova waves back and Kasamatsu gave him a smack.

* * *

"Uh..then turn around and shoot." Kise had learned again new styles and made them as her own. "Yosh. Again!" she's practicing alone in some public basketball court. She tries another move when Kasamatsu appeared from somewhere which surprised her.

"Kise-san?"

"Eh? Kasamatsu-senpai?!" because of her current position, she accidentally slipped and fell hard on her back. "Ouch." She rubbed her back and tried to stand.

"Sorry. Here." Kasamatsu reached out his hand to her and she accepted it. "Are you hurt?"

"A little. ehehe. " she stood up but felt pain stung her ankles so she nearly collapse again. Fortunately, Kasamatsu caught her.

"I guess, I twisted my ankle."

"Sorry I startled you. Why are you still here by the way? It's already getting dark." He asked concerned to the girl. After all, she is Kise Ryouko, the famous model. who knows what those fans of her might do to her especially it's getting dark.

"Practice. Since I think practice a while ago isn't enough." She let Kasamatsu massage her injured ankle. "Senpai. You are so gentle." She smiled at him.

"Wha-What are you saying?" Kasamatsu felt his blood rush to his face. He tried to hide it by not looking at her. "A-Anyway, you must go home now. I-It's not a nice time of a day for a girl li-like you to be alone." He stuttetered which Kise found cute. She tried to get up and walk but her ankle really hurt.

"Is there something wrong, Kise-san?"

" . I'm fine." She tried to hide away the pain but Kasamatsu saw through it.

"It still hurts, does it?" he turned his back and bent his body so that they are of the same level . Kise is puzzled.

"Come on. I'll take you home. You still can't stand. " Kise's face turned pick.

"Bu-but."

"Please. It's my fault after all."

Kise hesitantly placed her body on Kasamatsu's back until she found it comfortable. Kasamatsu held her tightly. "Okay, hold on so you won't fall." They started to move on to the direction of Kise's house. There was an awkward silence enveloping them on their way. The awkward aura didn't disappear until they reached Kise's house.

"Thanks you senpai. For taking me home."

"No big deal. I just can't bear to see a girl go home alone at night especially with your current condition." He looked away. Aww, such a gentleman.

"So..uhm..see you tomorrow, senpai." She walks with difficulty to her house.

"Yeah. Watch practice again and rest your ankle." After that he just walked away. Kise secretly pouted.

"No goodnight kiss?"

* * *

The days passed and finally, it's the day that they have been waiting for. The Inter-High tournament. Of course, their first opponent would be Touo Gakuen, one of the most powerful schools in Tokyo.

"Oh man! I'm so excited oh man!I'm gonna show it! I'm ready to show them what I've learned during practice! I'm gonna try real hard! Man!" the ever so energetic loud mouthed power forward, Hayakawa babbles at Kasamatsu not understanding him giving him a smack on the face.

"You're too close! You're crowding me, you're talking too fast to make any sense, and I don't have any idea what you're saying, idiot!" he angrily shouted back.

"Hey Moriyama! Do something about this idiot!" he pointed at the nose-bleeding Hayakawa.

"Actually Kasamatsu, third row on the west side, way on the end. Did you see them? They're here." He looked at him seriously.

"A super cute girl! I'm going to play for her today!" sparkles on the background.

"Play for us, you moron!." He scolded. He had enough of it now. A tick mark appeared on his forehead. "I just need focus now!"

"Hey, are you guys ready to go? It's almost time to get out there." They sweatdropped. Their coach in a tux, shaved face and well –combed hair came to them.

"_Why are you trying to compete with Touo's handsome coach, old man?" _they snickered at him.

"Stay focused." He ignored their laughter.

"Coach give me five minutes before we start." He get out of the locker without waiting for the coach's answer.

"So even he can be nervous." A teammate of him said.

* * *

Outside locker….

Kasamatsu breathe deeply. He needs focus now. Just then a certain golden haired girl appeared and approached him.

"Senpai."

"Kise-san! Why are you here?"

"Of course to watch you play!" she replied smiling.

"I noticed that you often do that since the Inter-High started. Anything wrong, senpai?" she sat beside him.

"At last year's Inter-High, we were strong enough to take the championship. Do you know what happened?" he narrated.

"You lost..your first game right?" she averted her look.

"It was my fault. With a one point difference I missed a pass and let them take the game. My senior's tears, their criticisms. I even thought about quitting but the coach made me captain and said this, 'That's why you should do it.' That's when I decided. I don't think I can make up with what I did. I don't expect to be saved but I'll still win the Inter-High. It's my responsibility as a captain." Kise listened intently to his story. She hugged him and patted his back. At the same time, Kasamatsu buried his face on Kise's shoulder.

"It'll be alright. Believe in yourself, senpai." She comforted him, drawing circles on his back. A moment passed before they noticed their current position. They immediately let go of each other, both of them blushing.

"Here." Kise gave something to Kasamatsu. A box to be precise. He took it and opened it. Chocolates.

"One of my fans gave it to me. And I'm giving it to you because I thought that could cheer you up. Eat some." She took one piece of the chocolate and put it into Kasamatsu's now red face.

"Tha-Thank you." He stuttered. Now he's not being nervous because of the pressure of the game but because of the girl's actions to him. He swallowed the piece.

"I'm fine now. Thanks Kise-san." He smiled at her and held her hand, squeezing it.

"No problem , senpai. After all, we're friends right!" she squeezed back.

"Then, how about I give you a lucky charm?" she looks at him with glint in those golden eyes.

"Senpai, close your eyes." Kasamatsu do it. She also closed her eyes and slowly closed their distance. Kasamatsu's heart went thump-thump as he felt Kise's breath drawing closer to him. After some seconds, he just felt something wet on his cheeks and when he opened his eyes, he's surprised. Kise Ryouko is kissing him.

"Now, the Goddess of luck is with you. Good luck senpai!" she hurriedly ran with flustered face. Kasamatsu stayed there not moving for a second. He touched his cheeks and smiled to himself.

"With this I'm going to do my best. But I think I will be much luckier if it's on the lips." And he went back to their locker, ready to start the Inter-High and win it for someone.

* * *

Omake: Photoshoot Princess

Kise: Senpai! Please accompany me to my photoshoot! –puppy eyes-

Kasamatsu: -cannot say no-

Photoshoot…

Guy1: One of our models cannot come. He's sick. Who can substitute that guy? –saw Kasamatsu- you! You will become the model! –drags kasamatsu and forces him to change his clothes-

Kise:-came out in a princess dress, blushing- Senpai.

Kasamatsu: -cannot say anything-

Guy1: Now do the pose.

Kise and Kasamatsu: -posing as a newly wed Prince and Princess-

Guy1: bravo, bravo! Now the kiss!

Kise and Kasamatsu: EH?! –both blushing-

* * *

**I know this is boring because i made it in a rush. and I know, I suck at grammar. but give me a chance to improve my self, nee?**

**Chapter 3 will be probably Midorima and Takao (Yay my fave!) and I'm gonna add more humor to it because i love tsunderes~~ ohoho..**

**Till then,see ya~**

**MIAN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry for the late update! I got sick until now and just forced myself to do this chapter. *sniff* also this chapter is a bit longer.. well because I'm obsessed with MidoTaka (my ultimate OTP)**

**Warning: Wrong grammar and spellings, typographical and word errors, Major OOCness, author stupidity..**

**Disclaimer: Only Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns KnB. If I owned it, Kiseki will be girls. *sniff***

* * *

Chapter 3: Midorima Shiina and Takao Kazunari

"Shiina-chan! Are you free after school?" Takao Kazunari asked cheerfully, Midorima Shiina, the girls' basketball ace and shooter. She has long green hair that falls to her back which are braided in both sides to prevent them from falling in her face. She wears black rimmed glasses which compliments her beautiful emerald eyes. She looked at him, holding her lucky item, a magic wand.

"What's the matter if I am?" she answered, flipping her hair which mesmerized Takao.

"Nothing. Just want to ask you to go with me to watch a basketball game." _**Please say yes!**_

Hearing the word basketball caught the greenette's attention and answered a yes. Takao's very very happy. If you could see what's on his mind, his heart is jumping that it could burst. "Okay, I'll pick you up after school." Then he left, feeling dancing and giddy from happiness inside.

* * *

"So to be able to get the right answer for this problem, we needed to do what formula? Anyone who can answer?" the teacher asked the students who were barely paying attention, if not pretending to be listening and Takao is one of them. He don't care if he gets caught and scolded later by the teacher, blame him because his subject is boring and also him, what's important to him will be his fantasy of a date with his crush, Midorima Shiina becoming reality in a few hours. He starts to daydream what will be the happening later. Will Shiina-chan wear a cute dress? Will she give him anything with those adorable blushing face of his beloved tsundere? Will she tell him that that she likes him too? Will-

"Takao!" the angry voice of his teacher snapped him out of his already beautiful daydream, his mouth wide open with a plastered ear to ear grin, drool attempting to fall on the side of his face which is balanced and held by one of his palms to prevent his face from making a facedesk.. Seriously, she's such a mood killer.

"Eh? What sensei?" he stood up all eyes on him. His teacher glared poisonously at him just like a snake ready to catch and bite its prey.

"The SOCATOA formula." He heard a girl whisper behind him.

"Hmm. Next time I don't want to see you spacing around like that and focus more on studying. You like a fool back there." She turned her back to continue writing numbers and formulas which Takao couldn't understand as if it was a foreign writing by aliens waiting to be deciphered. His classmates snickered at him and was silenced as the teacher gave a sharp stinging glare to them.

He sat back on his chair and sighed."Thanks for telling me the answer!" he turned around to thank the girl who helped him but he froze.

"Next time don't space out during classes. You really look idiotic." She repeated the teacher's words only changing fool to idiotic. Her arms are crossed around her chest.

"Sorry, Shiina-chan. Just thinking about something." He scratched the back of his head, blushing. _**I owe her one again. **_ She raised a brow.

* * *

Midorima Shiina from Teikou Middle School. A member of the Generation of Miracles, five prodigies of basketball. She's the Generation's three-point shooter; her shots were never missed. She's a Cancer, born on July 7, Blood type B. She also has an obsession with horoscopes as she always bring with her weird things which she claims to be her lucky item for the day. She's left-handed to the point where she bandages her left hand outside of matches, so that nothing can influence her left-hand shot. She plays the piano. She dreams to become a doctor someday. She hates cats. Her favorite is red bean soup. She's quite popular with the guys, receiving confessions every now and then but rejected those poor guys.

Okay call him a stalker but he cannot blame himself for falling deeply madly in love with her. Ever since he had watched her play, he started to admire her. This feeling even became deeper as he caught a glimpse of those green hair that belonged to the girl he admired apply in the basketball team for girls of Shuutoku and grabbed this opportunity to befriend her.

_Flashback_

"Hello! Midorima Shiina! I'm Takao Kazunari!" she turned to him, her beautiful hair in a low ponytail swaying with the wind.

"Why do you know my name?"

"If they play basketball, there aren't many who doesn't know your name."

She replied with a hmph. _**How adorable! A tsundere! **_He noticed the tape on her hands.

"What's that?"

"It's today's lucky item. It's a tape. From Oha-Asa horoscope." That's the time when he unconsciously falls for her.

It was that time when he went to the gym to practice and saw the girl shoot a three-point. It's amazing. She stopped when he noticed Takao looking at her with awe.

"It's awesome. I mean, your shooting. Even if it's very high, you still manage to shoot it. No more no less." She blushed.

"Shu-Shut up and do-don't bother me!" she stuttered.

He sniggered which annoyed Midorima more.

"Hey, I noticed that you always stay up late and stay behind whenever I'll stay also. Did I do something to you?" she suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Well, yes. Since I saw you playing, you made me feel this way." He said, realizing later what he meant by those words and a blush crept to his face.

She just stared at him suspiciously not fully understanding what he meant by that.

"I don't understand what you're saying but please don't do something suspicious."

"Okay Shiina-chan!" he regained his composure and smiled a big one. Midorima blushed.

"Wha-What's with that super friendly nickname?!"

"Eh? We're friends now, right?" she don't want to admit it, as if anything bad could happen with just befriending anyone. She nodded.

"I'm so happy, Shiina-chan~" Takao hugged her until he got a slap on the face. He looked at her whose face is very very red. Until he realized what he had done.

"Pervert!"

* * *

She's excused herself from practice today. It's not very ladylike to let a guy wait for her for a long time. She fixed her hair and glasses, making sure they are not messy. She grabbed her school bag and rushed outside.

He's there. Standing in the gate, his hands in his pockets, humming some tune. She's about to go near him but noticed the girls stare at him and exchange comments about him. She felt her heart hurt a bit. She bit her lower lip. Now, many girls are gathering around him, talking to him in which he also responds with a smile. Okay, he's quite popular with the girls with those amazing Hawk Eye of his, not that she really admire them and he's also a fast and dependable player. Maybe she should just sneak and run away. Yeah. Maybe that will lessen the pain she feels. The horoscope is lying. Cancer will have the best luck in love together with a Scorpio according to Oha-Asa. But it seems that it's the opposite.

She run fast so that she will not be noticed by the boy but he noticed her with those outstanding hair color of hers. He ran after. Caught up to her, he held her hand tightly.

"Shiina-chan, don't go." His voice is so soft and pleading.

"I-I'm not. I'm just going home." She felt tears welled up in her eyes.

"Didn't you forget we are going somewhere?"

"I remember, idiot. But you seem to be having more fun with those girls. Why don't you take one of them instead?" there's anger and a hint of hurt in her voice.

Takao smiled. "Why? Are you jealous Shiina-chan?" he tried to tease her.

"Wha-?! Who is?!" she crossed her arms on her chest, blushing , her head turned to the side.

"Eh? You are! Why so in denial Shiina-chan?" he continued to tease her. He is amused. Oh how he enjoy teasing his Shiina-chan.

"**Shiina."**

She jerked hearing her name with no honorifics. She felt her face heat up. She covered her face with her hands.

"Wha-What now?!" her heart is beating faster.

"I like you." She looked at Takao who has a serious face, looking at her directly in the eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. She turned around to hide her blush. She covered her face with her hands.

"I-Idiot Takao!"

"I like you, Shiina. You asked what's the meaning of what I told you when we became friends and here's the answer. I like you."

She don't know how to answer him. Okay, she don't like to admit it but she also liked him. It's just that, she don't know how to express her feelings.

"…." Her crimson face is covered by her bangs, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"It's okay Shiina-chan. You don't need to answer me. At least I'm able to tell what I feel about you." He faked a smiled. Deep down his heart, he want her to return his feelings. He's really an idiot after all. He turned his back when this time, she's the one who held his hand.

"Ta-Takao." She stuttered. Maybe she's just confused with her feelings.

"I don't know how to express it but…." She stopped, her face redder than before.

"I-I also like you." Her whole body is now red. She could feel her knees weakening. She wants run away. Run way from him. Now that she told him her feelings, her heart will explode at any moment.

"Re-Really Shiina-chan?" Takao's face is full of happiness and relief.

"I don't want to say it twice so don't make me repeat it! It's so embarrassing!" she sat and hugged her knees to hide the blush (again).

She got a respond by pulling her up into a kiss. A kiss on the lips. She want to push him back but she got no force to do it. She kissed him back. After a minute, they parted, cannot see each other in the eye.

"You-You know, that's my first kiss." She stuttered, touching her lips with those bandaged fingers of hers.

"Me too. So, shall we go to our date now?" without warning he intertwined their fingers together. And turned back to his usual self of being so goofy and jolly. She smiled sincerely.

"Kazunari."

_**You are mine forever, my adorable tsundere.**_

* * *

Omake: Lucky Item

Takao: Shiina-chan~! Did you listen to the horoscope? What's your lucky item? –sparkling eyes-

Midorima: Yes. And for today Cancer's lucky item is a bunny plushie.

Takao: How about Scorpio?

Midorima: Well, it's a can.

Takao: Eh? Weird!

Midorima: It's not weird. It helps you repel all bad luck.

Takao: not at all. After all, I always have my lucky item with me.

Midorima: lucky items differ everyday!

Takao: -chuckles- Don't you know, my lucky item is. Y-O-U. –kisses Midoriam's cheek-

Midorima: -red face- I-Idiot and Stupid Takao!

* * *

**How was it? Sorry if this chapter's not so good because it's kind of rush..**

**I'll be happy if you leave reviews..**

**Next chapter will be Aomine and MaleMomoi.. i just love Momoi being a male XD**

**See ya on the next chapter~**

**MIAN :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**WAhh! Sorry for the long update! I'm currently overloaded with schoolwork and other matters so sorry sorry sorry!**

**And also I apologize for this crappy chapter. I just can't think straightly of a plot.*sob sob***

**Also, I can't think of any suitable name for Aomine..  
**

**Warning: Major OOCness, grammar, spelling and typo errors, incorrect usage of words, author's stupidity and idiocy**

**Disclaimer: We all know that neiher of us owns KnB but only Fujimaki Tadatoshi himself.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Aomine Daina and Momoi Satsuki

Momoi Satsuki, the manager of the Touo GAkuen's girl's basketball team , a handsome pink-haired guy is on his way to the gym when he heard some bickering again. He sighed. It must be Aomine again.

Just as he's about to enter, an angry Aomine bumped to him. "Oi, Dai-chan, what happened again?"

"Che! Just ask that damn idiot there! It's all her fault!" with that she ran off without turning back, gathering her things. Momoi sighed again. He goes into the gym and found the girls gathering on one side.

"What happened here?"

The girls looked at him and to their crying friend. They muttered words which he could not understand or more appropriate to say, inaudible for him but based on their facial expressions, it must be hateful words.

"That Aomine made Erika-chan cry! She's bullying her!" a girl with a ponytail told him.

"She keeps on saying that Erika-chan is so weak! That she's not worthy to be called a basketball player!" another girl said. The crying girl who is probably Erika sobbed harder.

"Hey, calm down already, will you?" he patted the girl's back to calm her down.

"Aomine doesn't really mean it. She's just being stubborn, that's all."

"You can say that because she's your childhood friend!" a girl blurted out suddenly. He became silent and smiled.

"Well, you she's a troublesome kid from the very beginning. Don't worry I'll talk to her."

Momoi is worried since Aomine has skipped practice. He went to her house to know that she's not at home yet. Another day passed and she still didn't show up during practice or even in classes. Maybe it's time to look for her.

* * *

"Here you are. Just as I expected." Momoi opened the door in the rooftop and found the stubborn Aomine laying on the floor.

"What do you need!" it's not a question but rather an outburst. She stood up and crossed her arms on her chest. "If you're here to scold me again then go away."

Momoi ignored her, instead he held her shoulders and smiled.

"Apologize to Erika-chan will you?"

"Wha-Why would I? She's the one who started it all! It's not my fault that she's weak and can't take that shot and fell!"

"Daina. It's not right to look down on people. She's still developing her skills so you must teach her and help her improve."

"But still she's weak to face me. And I'm getting tired of playing with people who gives up easily." She proceeded to get the door and skip school completely. "There's also another reason why."

"What is it? You can tell me anything."

"Not telling."

"How about to Apologize."

"No."

"Say sorry."

"No is no."

"Apologize."

"The hell Satsuki! I told you I'm not gonna apologize to that bitch!" she stormed off downstairs without looking back at Momoi. _**Damn you Satsuki, I thought you are my friend so you must be always on my side!**_

"Looks like this will be a long way to get Dai-chan apologize."

* * *

"What are you doing here, again?" she growled. Aomine went to school today. Her mother keep on nagging her about skipping classes and her ears sore. "Whatever you say I'm not going to apologize to that bitch." she went out of the classroom and left Momoi even before he got something to say. She wanted space. She want to be alone. She's going to her favorite place. The rooftop.

What she don't expect is that Momoi is already on the rooftop. "The hell Satsuki! How come you got here first!"

"Hmm. Let's say it's a trick I learned from someone." He stuck out his tongue.

"Stop that. It's gross." She's still mad at him.

"Still mad at me?" no answer.

"Oi, Dai-chan~ apologize~" he's clearly provoking her. "Could it be that you're chickening out? I can't believe the very Aomine Daina can't say such a simple word~"

Aomine's at her limit. "Shut up Satsuki! I've been thinking about that so no need to repeat it over and over again! Idiot Satsuki!" Momoi blinked at her sudden outburst. "I can't understand you! You are my friend so you must always be at my side no matter what! but why are you on that bitch's side?" her face is full of anger but somehow she looked hurt.

"AHOmine. Friends also correct each other's wrongs. I'm not gonna spoil you you know." He chuckled. So that's what's bothering her the most. Silly Dai-chan. He hugged her from behinf and ruffled her short blue hair.

"Stop doing that Satsuki. I'm not a child anymore." she scowled.

"So are you going to apologize?"

"You're really insistent aren't you?"

"Well, I am. Please~ Coach don't want fights within the team you know~" he made a cute puppy face.

"Fine. Just this once."

* * *

Aomine apologize to this Erika girl which she gladly accepted. Now the girl's team is on for another practice game. and this time Aomine managed to control her temper. Aomine's team as usual won the game.

"Good job everyone!" with that, Momoi motioned them to change to their locker rooms and go home.

"Good job! Especiall you, Dai-chan. I'm so proud of you!"

"Stop talking like you're my father or what." she wiped the sweat off her face and is going to the locker room to change when suddenly Momoi took her hand and make her turn to him. And without warning gave her a peck on her lips.

"Wha-?! Satsuki you-! That's harassment!" Aomine was clearly startled at his movement as her face is so much flushed in a good shade of red.

"That's my reward for you, Dai-chan." He licked her lips. "Why? Want it again?" he teased her.

"But I thought you liked Tetsu?! Why the sudden kiss!"

"Eh? Oh yeah I said I liked Tetsu-chan but it's a like. And I love you Dai-chan." He said lifted her chin again and this time he kissed her much slower and then she kissed him back.

"I see. You clearly want me to get jealous of you and Tetsu." She pouted. Oh how cute she is when she pouts.

"That's because you are an AHO-mine!"

* * *

OMAKE: Beach Fun

Aomine: -in a bikini- Satsuki! -winks-

Momoi: Dai-chan so sexy~

Imayoshi: -opens eyes- Really. Aomine. A sexy bitch.

Momoi: Don't go staring at my Dai-chan, Imayoshi.

Imayoshi: Eh? Why? She isn't yours.

Momoi: she is right now. Neh, Dai-chan?

Aomine: -smirks and pulled Momoi for a hug on her chest- Yeah, Satsuki.

Imayoshi and the rest of the team: Momoi you lucky bastard!

* * *

**So sorry again. Don't worry I'll try to make up on the next chapter about Murasakibara and Himuro..**

**until then, please bear eith me..**

**MIAN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! this is the MuraHimu chapter! Again sorry for not updating sooner, exam kills my time and so as work. Seriously, this chapter was a fail. huhuhu. so sorry for that. TTATT **

**also I'm thinking of not including Akashi in this collection. i don't know who to pair with him. *cries again* but i'll be making a sequel to this. that's a promise! Appreciation to the reviewers and others at the end of this chapter.**

**Warning: Language and Grammar fail and error, major OOCness, Author's never-ending blame on studies, writer's block, etc..**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own KnB, sadly. If yes, I'll not be on FFN right?**

* * *

Chapter 5: Murasakibara Atsumi and Himuro Tatsuya

Akita Prefecture. Roads and paths are being enveloped by a thick cover of solid water crystals gathered together to form a snow. Not much people are seen outside the cold environment. But a certain girl really stand out ,not just because of her purple-colored hair which complements the white surroundings very well, but also her towering height, 5'8" to be exact, an unusual height for girls her age. That certain girl walked in to a convenience store, with sparkles visible in her eyes.

"Ah. Atsumi-chan. The one you've been waiting for is on that shelf, on the right." A middle-aged lady inquired her and pointed the shelf. Atsumi bowed to her and excitedly but carefully grabbed every sweet and chips alike on a basket which is already full in just a few minutes. She happily ran to the cashier with the basket full of goodies.

"Ara. You bought so much this time, Atsumi-chan? Are you sure you can eat all of this?" she nodded. The lady chuckled while sweatdropping.

"You seem to be silent Atsumi-chan. By the way, is somebody accompanying you? It's already this late." She shook her head while giving the lady the payment for those sweets.

"No. I went here by myself." The lady handled her two bags of sugar-filled goodies.

"But it's dangerous for a girl to go out by herself. You don't know what's lurking behind the shadow, dear."

"Don't worry, Oba-san. I can handle myself." she smiled at the lady. Just then the door of the store opened to a customer.

"Welco- Ah. Himuro-kun." She smiled at the guy who is quite tall and has a beauty mark right under his right eye. "Did you come here for Atsumi-chan?"

"Ah yes Oba-san. I'm here for this little girl." He smiled a bit.

"I'm not a little girl, Muro-chin." She pouted which Himuro found cute and chuckled lightly.

"Okay, you are not. Now, let's go back to the dorm before your prefect found out that you've sneaked out passed your curfew." he volunteered to bring the bags.

"We're going, Oba-san. Good night." With that, the two left the store. Murasakibara waved the lady goodbye while munching a stick of her oh-so-favorite Pocky.

"That's dangerous, you know. A lone girl in the dead of night. You make me worry, Atsumi." His grip on the bags tightened as it made a scrunching sound. She cocked her head on the side.

"So Muro-chin knows that I snuck out? Does that mean that you went to my dorm?"

"Of course. I always look over you to make sure you're alright." He slightly blushed. Luckily, half of his face is covered with his hair. Thanks to it.

"Anyway, you are shivering. Are you cold?" he touched her neck and indeed, she's shivering.

"Seriously, what If you get a cold?" he removed his scarf and wrapped it on the girl's neck to warm her even just a little bit. It fit perfectly on her. "Next time, don't forget your scarf."

"Muro-chin is like my mother." She smiled slightly.

* * *

As usual, after classes, different club practices commence and so does the basketball team. This time, Atsumi goes to watch the boy's team play. Even though she says to hate basketball, she watches them play because _**her**_ Muro-chin is there. She smiled silently to herself.

"Okay, take a break for a while." Their lady coach, Araki declared. Murasakibara stood and went straight to Himuro's side.

"Eat this~ Sweets removes fatigue~" she forcefully shoved a strawberry candy bar at Himuro's mouth.

"Damn it, why does Himuro get the good treatment!" their captain Okamura, outburst, making fake cries.

"That's because you are not good looking." Stab. The captain sulked dramatically at the comment Ryuu made. Himuro sweatdropped.

"Atsumi, thanks but you must give a fair share to everyone."

"Eh? Does Muro-chin don't like him being treated well by me?" she whined_**. Why is Muro-chin so stupid sometimes? Doesn't he know that I only care for him?**_ She's mad. "Then, I'm leaving."

Himuro is startled at the sudden change in personality but didn't show it, thanks to his poker face stance. _**Why becoming moody? **_ He followed her.

"Atsumi, what's the problem?" he asked her cautiously, afraid that she might be madder than before.

"I don't know. I just don't feel well." He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't feel well after giving you my attention then inserting other people with it. it annoys me. " she puffed her cheeks. "I am there but you think other people."

"I just want Muro-chin for myself, that's all." Wait, was she, _**jealous?**_

"Ne Atsumi. Are you jealous?" That question hit her. Was it really jealousy? That flavor of bitterness yet sweet at the same time.

"What if I say yes. Does it matter to you?"

"Yes. It make me worry." That answer stopped her. He held her hand and put her into an embrace. He sighed. "You don't need to be so over-protective you know?" he let out a small chuckle. _Really, this girl can only make him do expressions that he don't usually make._ He smelled her hair at the embrace.

"Sweet."

"Did you say something Muro-chin?"

"I said you're sweet. Being jealous and all." She blushed. On the other way, he's the only one who can make Murasakibara blush like that and gave her the fluffy feeling. _**Maybe I like Muro-chin very much.**_

"Muro-chin. Do you know what the taste of love is?" she suddenly asked him caught him off guard. He let fo of her to think of an explanation that she'll understand.

"Etto. They say that love is sweet. But not all the time. Bittersweet. Yeah. That's it. that's the taste of love. The bittersweet feeling of love which makes you want to throw it away but at the same time you can't resist. " even himself was surprised at what he said.

"Then I don't want to fall in love. I don't like bitter things."

"Love comes whether you like it or not." He spitted out. Such _**a child. But an adorable one at that.**_

"Then that means I'm in love with you, Muro-chin." _**Wha-What did she just say? **_He almost fell on his knees.

"Whenever I'm with you and you only give me your attention, it is sweet. But when you are with someone, my stomach becomes bitter."

"Do you like me too?" she finally confessed. There's that bitter feeling again.

He smiled and caressed her cheeks, feeling her warmth. He put some of her hair at the back of her ears to see her beautiful, innocent amethyst eyes.

"Yeah. A lot. I really kile you a lot, Atsumi." He blushed at his own words.

"Does that mean, we're a couple now?" she asked, her half-lidded eyes widen.

"Uhm, you could say that. I'm also a bit over-protective you know." It's clear to him now. That feeling whenever he's around her. That he's very much worried when she's all alone and that hate feeling whenever she's also with someone other than him. The wonderful feeling of love.

"I love you Muro-chin." He smiled and responded with an I love you too and they hugged again in the middle of nowhere, snow starting to fall around them. Such a beautiful view.

"You'll always be my adorable, sweet little girl."

* * *

Omake: Candy

Murasakibara: Muro-chin! Here a candy! –holding a candy that has a deep blue color with white swirls-

Himuro: -stares at the candy- Why the color?

Murasakibara: this flavor is new and it reminds me of you. –smiles-

Himuro: okay, I'll try. -eats the candy- Sweet. Just like my little girl.

Murasakibara: Is it really that sweet? Then I want to taste it too.

Himuro: Then let me feed you. –licks the candy and kissed Atsumi-

Murasakibara: Really sweet. –kissed back-

Himuro: Sweeter than ever.

* * *

My apprepriciation to those who reviewed and added it as their favorites and still follow the story!

**Alfader, Ginpachi-sensei, Kaitou Ryuki, Lylia00,** **SUPAfast JeLLyFish, Shivi, Starian NightZz, TheAiko1996, TheMrsBrightSide, Xxdreamergirl95xX, guille89, hitomi65, Otaku-tan FTW, pizzas are immortal, Nalahra, RKdreamer, Kuroi-tan and many others! You know yourselves and I really am happy! *tears of joy*. you guys really inspire me. you're all great!**

**I'm thinking of Akashi chapter here with Mibuchi Reo coz i think they're very cute~  
**

**Reviews again please! Another shout out at the end!  
**

**MIAN  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! **

**Sorry for the long delay, got busy with studies (Pre-Med is so stressful TAT) and with moving out.. yeah.. **

**But I hope this chapter will make it out..haha XD**

**Disclaimer: The anime has already ended and still, I don't own KnB. Seriously, why?**

**Warnings: Major OOCness on Akashi's part, grammar and typo errors, etc..**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Akashi Seichiko and Mibuchi Reo

A girl with flaming red hair tied in twintails, and heterochromiac eyes keep tapping her foot on the floor of the gym of Rakuzan High. Akashi Seichiko, the manager of the Rakuzan Boy's Basketball team, is impatiently waiting for her team to come. And an impatient Akashi was never been a good sign especially with that irritated look on her face.

A minute later, those boys started to occupy the gym, sweat dripping down their bodies and faces. She faked a smile that turned more like a grin.

"Manager! Sorry we're late! We just warmed up. How long have you been here?" the ever energetic Kotaro Hayama apologized at the girl.

"I've been here since 8 o'clock. And not 8:30, Kotaro."

"Awww. We're just 30 minutes late. Besides, we already warmed up so that by the time we get here, we can go on with the practice." He explained. Akashi smirked. He sweatdropped.

"May I know what are the other's reason then?" she turned to the other members.

"I just ate. Can't help myself. Sorry." The glutton, Eikichi Nebuya told his reason.

"There are occasional breaks, Eikichi. You can eat at that time." Akashi scolded. This gorilla….

"By that, then, I'll triple your training today. And! .Times." she said sternly. That's why you should never mess with Akashi Seichiko.

"You should be responsible the next time. Seriously, time is very important." Mibuchi Reo joined the conversation.

"I mean ALL. And that includes YOU, Reo-nee." Akashi scolded him with that creepy grin on her face.

"Always so strict Sei-chan." He pat her head. Akashi shook it off.

"Okay, five laps around the school!" with the sound of a whistle, Rakuzan's tripled training started.

* * *

After their hellish practice, they are secretly talking about her on their lockers.

"This is too much! How can a first year like her became our manager? Sure, she's the captain of the Kiseki no Sedai. " Hayama complained.

"Shhh, Hayama. You know she has scissors with her. You don't want to face her wrath." Eikichi shushed.

"And once she found out you're talking about her, you are dead in a few seconds." Mibuchi warned but inside, he just want to scare and tease them. "So focus on your training and she'll not punish you." He grinned.

"I wonder how you can handle her. I mean she can be a freak at times."

"Ah. Maybe because I just like her, that's all." He confessed. The other guy's jaw dropped.

"WHAAAAAAATTT?!"

"Hey, what's wrong with that? It's just fine to admire someone. You know, she can be strict but that's because she just do what's best for us. After all, she don't want defeat." He explained. Of course he just said it so that his little crush on their manager won't be too obvious for them.

"But still, you two are way too close for a girl and a guy." Shit, he don't know that these two can be very observant.

"No. it's just the typical team and manager relationship." He's running out of excuses.

"What's taking you all so long? Hurry up or you'll be stuck here for the whole night." The little manager spoke from outside the door. They rushed to get outside. Thankfully, he's able to get himself out of their interrogation.

* * *

Outside, while they are walking home, the others noticed Akashi and Mibuchi's closeness as they walk by each other side by side. This is the first time they ever see Akashi's other side. The loving and innocent looking Akashi. Oh yeah, maybe she's just influenced by Mibuchi's motherly nature.

"Okay, I'll walk Sei-chan home. You better rest well guys." Mibuchi voiced out in behalf of Akashi. The group then walked to different directions, not knowing that the other two were going to spy on Akashi and Mibuchi. They need to confirm it themselves. If ever those two were dating.

"Reo-nee, bring me a lunch tomorrow." She started their conversation.

"Can't you do a bento yourself?" even if he knows the answer, he don't dare to say it out loud especially in front of her.

"That's an order. And I've got no time for that." She's in denial. Mibuchi knows that she's not the best cook. Cute.

"Okay I'll make one."

"Thank you, Reo-nee." She smiled genuinely. That smile that she only give to those important to her like the Generation of Miracles or to the guy by her side.

"You know Sei-chan, I like your eyes." He stated out of the blue.

"Why? I think it's weird. Having different colored irises." Her smile dropped. Almost all notice her eyes, gaining compliments and criticisms from others so she don't really take it seriously. But when he said that, she felt different.

"It's beautiful. I think you're special. Yellow symbolizes the optimism and strong energy. Same to your personality, you are a born victor but can be short-tempered at times. Red on the other have means aggressiveness and achievement , as seen from your determination to always win. These two together makes a great combination, similar to your personality." Honestly, those two colors suit her.

"I like your comparison. But flattery won't take you somewhere." She just shrugged the long explanation off. To her victory is not obtained but is a gift to special people. And one of those people is her. She always win so she's always right. Mibuchi's just trying to flatter her.

"We are finally here. Thanks for dropping me by." Lifting the gate lock, Mibuchi suddenly grabbed her hands which surprised her.

"Sei-chan…I…Goodnight." He can't say it. With that, he pat her head.

"Goodnight, Reo-nee." He let go of her hand and he watched as her small figure disappeared behind the door.

Unknowingly to him, the other two saw the whole scene. The calm and collected Mibuchi Reo , flirting with a girl? And that girl is their devil manager herself! What is the meaning of this development?

* * *

The next day passed as usual, classes going in the morning then practice later in the afternoon. The routine never change. Lunch came, bringing the special lunch to the girl, Mibuchi composed himself to look cool and calm. Ever since that little scene last night, he keeps on thinking about it. Maybe he should tell it to her already.

Arriving at the girl's classroom, he greeted her casually in which the girl returned with a smile. He offered his hand in which the girl though hesitantly at first, took it. they ate at the Shogi club's room. No one is there at the moment. A perfect opportunity. They ate silently until Akashi spoke.

"What will be the best strategy for winning the Inter-High?" she said between her food.

"I don't know. You have the Emperor's eye so should be the one to know the best." She suddenly stoppred eating and pointed her chopsticks in front of his face.

"I told you to make an strategy and even YOU Reo-nee shouldn't be defying my orders." She said sternly. Being the calm and composed guy himself, Reo smirked, grabbed her wrist and put it down.

"Sorry. I'm thinking of other things right now."

"What you should be thinking must be ALWAYS for the tem and nothing else." She countered.

"But what I'm thinking about is more important than the team or any other." She's clearly pissed off now. How dare he think of others and disobey his orders?

"YOU."

"What?" she didn't quite understand what he meant by you.

"I said YOU. All this time I've been distracted by you. You cute little devil."

A faint blush showed on her cheeks, feeling a bit embarrassed but don't want to show it.

"Stop it. I'm being serious here." Reo's face turned serious by those words.

"Ne, Sei-chan. I like you. And I mean it." her heart almost skipped a beat and other emotions aside from coldness became visible in her eyes, the sweet, warm feeling of love.

"As if I'd take that seriously." She shrugged it off. She shouldn't be wasting her time with things like this. She turned her back. She wanted to go away from him even without finishing her lunch. But just by thinking about it makes her heart wrench in pain. She just have to accept and admit it, shouldn't she? She's running away from love. She don't want to fall in love because whoever falls in love loses. She's born a winner so she mustn't change it by some stupid feeling and emotion. Yet, it's chasing her.

"Seichiko. I like you." That statement. That statement that makes her lose focus on winning. Maybe it's not bad to be a loser after all.

"Reo-nee, bring me lunch again, will you?"

"So what's your answer?"

"Isn't it obvious? I hate you."

"You are so not honest with your feelings, Sei-chan." Reo smiled. He saw through that cold mask of her.

"Hmph." With that, a cold heart of a manager was melted, tasted her first defeat by a powerful feeling called love in which even the hardest of stone can be broken.

"You're really cute, my chibi Sei-chan."

* * *

-OMAKE-

Akashi: Good game, all of you. We managed to be the champion again. –hands her team towels-

Mibuchi: Thanks. –winks-

Akashi: Disgusting. –turns-

Mibuchi: Ne Sei-chan…

Akashi: -faces Mibuchi- What?

Mibuchi: You know who's the other number one? –smirks- YOU.

Akashi: I always win so I'm always right. And so I'm always number one.

Rakuzan Team: I know it! There is something between them! –spying on purpose-

* * *

**Okay, that ends it..ah, but i want to add more to it.. oh yeah, I'm already making a sequel and it's already halfway XD**

**Hope you enjoy these little oneshots~**

**See ya!**

**-MIAN**


End file.
